


Warmth

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Just some Dean and Cas sleepy fluffy smut.Kudos and comments are appreciated.





	Warmth

Warm. That is how Dean feels. Warm and content. Strong, muscled arms are wrapped around him and he snuggles deeper into the warmth of the man. He starts to think back on last night and realizes that he is getting slightly hard so he wriggles his ass into the crotch behind him. He tries to hold back a whimpered moan as he feels an answering hardness. Then warm soft lips start to kiss along his neck.

“Morning Sunshine.” Dean manages to get out before moaning again as a hand starts to snake its way into his boxers. Warm fingers trailing along his abs and gently teasing along the waistband of his boxers. Why did they even bother putting them on again?

“Shhh….if you don’t talk about it, it’s not morning.” Cas’ gruffly replies as he continues his ministrations to Dean’s neck and ears. Dean shivers as that voice rumbles against him. 

“Mmmm….ok” Dean replies, stifling another moan as Cas starts to pull down his boxers. Dean tries to wriggle his down as well, wanting to feel nothing but flesh on glorious flesh, but Cas is having none of that. “Not yet Dean...patience.”  
Dean whimpers when Cas stops toying around with the waistband and finally slips a hand inside, the feeling of his warm, strong hand on Dean makes Dean thrust forward trying to get some friction.  
Dean whimpers again when Cas removes his hand from around his cock, but that was short-lived when Cas began to trail his fingers over Dean’s hip on a path to his ass. Still loose from last night’s activities, Cas is easily able to slide one finger in. Working in and out, only shallowly entering at first until Dean starts to squirm. “More Cas, please, more!” Using a second finger, Cas continues to work Dean open. Soon he’s loose enough for Cas to slide his dick in.  
They both moan in pleasure, the feeling intense. Then Cas starts to move. Slowly thrusting his hips, reaching back around to get his hand on Dean’s cock and lazily stroking. Nothing is rushed, last night was fast and rough, this morning is for lazy lovemaking. Dean reaches behind his head to grasp at Cas’ hair. It’s an awkward angle, but the feel of the soft strands of hair, coupled with Cas’ warm mouth on his neck is magnificent. Soon the speed starts to pick up, the thrusts getting deeper until “FUCK!” Dean screams as Cas starts to nail his prostate on alternating thrusts. 

“Dean, you feel soo good.”

“Ugh...Cas..don’t stop. Close. So close.”

“Me too Dean. Ugh...now Dean...yeesss…..”

They both come down from their orgasms together, murmured “I love yous” in the post coital bliss that envelopes them. Cas pulls out so he can get some wet wipes to clean them both up, neither of them wanting to get out of the bed, still too wrapped up in each other. Throwing away the wipes, Cas snuggles back into Dean who has already started to drift back to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of his boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
